FMA karaoke
by anime freq
Summary: The one where YOU decide who sings and who sings what. Freshly updated!
1. Chapter 1

FULL METAL ALCHEMIST KAREOKE

JUST SO EVERY CROOKED LAWYER OUT THERE KNOWS

I DO NOT, CAN NOT, AND WILL NEVER OWN FULL METAL ALCHEMIST

OR ANY OF THE AWESOME SINGERS

Now that the public service announcement is out of the way, let's boogie

Roy was coming back from his long hard trip from Hollywood. He had a big

smile on his face. One which could only mean one thing.

He had done something he wasn't supposed to do. Something dark…

Shorty and Alphonse were just getting out of the train when they saw him.

Shorty tried to run only to be grabbed by a big hulking mass of brawn and muscle.

Armstrong was now holding a very whiney short person who most people

refer to as Edward Elric. Alphonse was wondering why they were getting back

on the train. And why they were heading to Central Station.

When they arrived at Central they couldn't believe they're eyes. The whole place

was abuzz! And not in a working kind of way! In a disco party till you're purple

kind of way! Riza was working on her third margarita, and Hughes was drinking

so much all that you could understand was stuff about people's mamas. Roy was

at the front ready to greet them. Shorty was still confused; he never saw Roy so

happy. "The stars of the show have arrived!" , said Roy with great enthusiasm.

"What show?", said a clueless Shorty. Hawkeye shouted, "It's about time, my

ears need something other then Hughes going into them".

Al stuttered at first before sputtering "WHAT'S GOING ON!!!".

Roy simply said "Karaoke".

A/N Alright glory hounds what do you want everyone to sing???

If you want I can have YOU singing with them.

A duet, a solo, whatever you want. So review or forever hold your peace.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry i haven't updated in a while i've been pretty busy. Well ENJOY OR FACE MY WRATH!!!

* * *

Alphonse would have had a big grin on his face(his armour has no expression) but instead his eyes became sly.

" Brother obviously wants to be the star so he can go first!!!"

"What the hell are you talking about!"

Winry said aloud " I'm gonna break the ice and turn this thing into a real party!!!"

A Kelly Clarkson theme slowly began to play as Winry hungrily grabbed the microphone.

Several mumbles went out through the crowd that sounded like:

"This is boring" and "What's up with Roy?"

Ed clapped his hands together and created some special effects just as the lyrics began...

**_Grew up in a small town_**

**_And when the rain would fall down_**

**_I just stare out my window_**

**_Dreamin' of what could be_**

**_And if I'd end up happy_**

**_I would pray_**

**_Trying hard to reach out_**

**_But when I tried to speak out_**

**_Felt like no one could hear me_**

**_Wanted to belong here_**

**_But somethin' felt so wrong here_**

**_So I prayed_**

**_I could break awayyyyy_**

_Several wolf whistles rang out at this part_

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**

**_I'll do what it takes_**

**_Till I touch the sky_**

**_And I'll_**

**_Make A Wish_**

**_Take a chance _**

**_Make a change_**

**_And brake awayyyy_**

**_Out of the Darkness and into the Sun _**

**_But I won't forget _**

**_All the ones that I love_**

_Alphonse's eyes were soft and as Winry gazed _

_at Edward shorty's face flushed red_

**_I'll take a risk _**

**_Take a Chance_**

**_And break awaayyy_**

**_Want to feel the Warm breeze _**

**_Sleep under a palm tree_**

**_Feel the rush of the ocean_**

**_Get onboard a fast train _**

**_Travel on a jet plain_**

**_Far Awayyy_**

**_And break Awayyyy_**

**_Buildings with a hundred floors_**

**_Swing round revolving doors_**

**_Mabye I don't know where they'll take me_**

**_But gotta keep moving on_**

**_Moving on_**

**_Fly away _**

**_Break awayyy_**

_The croud was beginning to feel the true meaning of the song_

**_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_**

**_Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye_**

**_I gotta_**

**_Take a risk_**

**_Take a chance_**

**_Make a change_**

**_And break awayyy_**

**_Out of the Darkness _**

**_And into the Sun_**

**_But I won't forget _**

**_The place I come from_**

**_I gotta _**

**_Take a risk _**

**_Take a chance _**

**_Make a change_**

**_And break awayyyy_**

**_break awayyyyyyyyy_**

**_break away..._**

And all at once the room was silent.

Small claps... and some more...soon everyone was clapping until

their fingers went numb!!! Winry did a modest bow before the cheering,albeit crying,crowd.

She the handed the microphone to Roy and in a very challenging

'Top that' kind of tone she said " Your turn."

A/N: It really sucks writing lyrics by hand so appreciate this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Roy began to sweat tiny beads of uncertainty from his neck. It was his

party after all. 'How come I have to sing?' he thought to himself.

"Edward has to sing with me," he whined pitifully. "Sure," Shorty said

immediately. So fast in fact, that all the yaoi lovers gazing mindlessly

at their computers actually began to read this long paragraph.

As they approached the stage Cascada music was starting to form…

_Ed sings this part:_

_**Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
**__Several eyes rolled right about now_

_**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again**_

_Roy was felling left out so he tore the mic from shorty:_

_**You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on  
**__This is where it got interesting__**  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again**_

_They both sing this part:_

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again…

The music started to die, and betwixt laughs from the yaoi freaks,

There was thunderous applause.

Roy stepped off the stage and walked toward Riza "Drunkeye".

"Your turn," he said with a smooth attitude.


	4. Chapter 4

Riza walked to the stage with a half-limp and at first everyone thought she

was going to throw up her 34 margaritas onto the crowd. However, she

managed to tell the DJ which song she wanted him to play.

And it was amazing how her voice changed in tone once she began to sing.

And a slightly unknown country song slowly began to play…

_**He was sittin' at the bar, sippin' on a regular Coke  
We were drinkin' and smokin' and makin' him the butt of our jokes  
We all said, "Man, what happened to you? Why can't you just have a few?"  
He said, "I would if I could, but it's probably best that I don't."  
**__She began to walk more and sing louder__**  
Cause the more I drink, the more I drink  
Yeah, I'm the world's greatest lover and a dancin' machine  
I get loud, I get proud...and it gets worse  
Well if I have one, I'll have thirteen  
Naw, there ain't no in-between  
Cause, the more I drink, the more I drink.  
**__Giggles rang out through the crowd here__**  
A couple of cold ones and somebody hands me a shot.  
Hell, even buck-tooth and bow-legged guys start lookin' hot  
And pretty soon I'm bummin' cigarettes and sweet talkin' some big brunette  
Yeah, once I get on a roll, ain't no tellin' where I'll stop  
**__Most were about to lose their lunch because of the way she slurred__**  
Yep-yep  
Hum, that's what I'm talking about  
Man, if I have one, I'll have thirteen  
And they can't get me off the kareoke machine,  
The more I drink...the more I drink.  
Yeah, the more I drink, the more I drink, the more I drink…**_

Nobody had any time or reason to cheer. At best she was funny.

And as she walked off stage, she threw up, much to the dismay of

the now wet crowd. She said with a slur, "Your turn Alphooey!!!"

A/N reviewing takes 5 seconds!!!! SO REVIEW!!! I don't

know what to make Al sing so throw me a bone here!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N I couldn't find the Linkin Park Lyrics so I took Otis Redding instead.

Sorry…

Alphonse slowly took the mic and slid on heavy duty dark glasses for

the occasion. Slow, calm music began to play as he started to sing…

_**Sittin' in the mornin' sun  
I'll be sittin' when the evenin' comes  
Watchin' the ships roll in  
Then i watch 'em roll away again yeah  
**__No one had ever heard Al sing this well…_

_**I'm sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Watchin' the tide, roll away  
Sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time  
**__Some people were cheering right now…__**  
Left my home in georgia  
Headed for the frisco bay  
I had nothin' to live for  
Looks like nothin's gonna come my way so  
**__People were clapping for percussion backup…_

_**I'm just sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Watchin' the tide roll away  
Sittin' on the dock of the bay, wastin' time  
Looks like nothin's gonna change  
Everything, still remains the same  
I can't do what ten people tell me to do  
So i guess i'll remain the same  
**__Ed was really admiring his brother's talents__**  
I'm sittin' here restin' my bones  
But this loneliness won't leave me alone  
Two thousand miles, i roam  
Just to make this dock my home  
I'm just gonna sit, at the dock of the bay  
Watchin' the tide roll away  
Sittin' on the dock of the bay  
Wastin' time**_

After he was finished, EVERYONE was cheering for joy at how

awesome Alphonse had done.

"I believe it's Armstrong's turn," he said passing the mic to him.

A/N Review people!!!!!!


End file.
